Danganronpa: Endless Path Of Despair
Character Development **These characters aren't from any sources than the owner of this fiction, xCreamyDevil . Don't borrow or use the characters without the owner's permission.** 'Bryclie Kokichi:' Talent: Ultimate Occultist Hair color: Dark violet Eye color: Violet Birthday: July 21th Personality: Untrustworthy, cold, smart, brave Uniform: A white collar, a blue-striped necktie, a black and white vest with pattern, indigo suit, blue pants Family Status: Raised Position: Protagonist / Mastermind 'Katie Miu' Talent: Ultimate ??? / Ultimate Police Officer Hair color: Brunette Eye color: Magenta Birthday: August 10th Personality: Clever, stubborn, determined, serious, emotionless Uniform: Pink and black sailor uniform, black heels, no socks Family Status: Raised Position: Survivor / Protagonist 'Jordan Enomoto' Talent: Ultimate Skateboarder Hair color: Blue Eye color: Green Birthday: May 1st Personality: Energetic, loyal, determined, stubborn Uniform: Denim jacket, yellow shirts, red shirt, orange sneakers Family status: Raised Position: Victim / Killer Chloe Amari Talent: Ultimate Confectioner Hair color: Brunette Eye color: Red Birthday: January 3rd Family status: Adopted Position: Killer Lillian Mirai Talent: Ultimate Romance Author Hair Color: Blonde Eye color: Violet Birthday: February 2nd Family status: ''' Raised '''Position: Victim Marcus Nishida Talent: Ultimate Graffiti Artist Hair Color: White and pink Eye color: Mint Birthday: May 1st Family status: Adopted Position: Killer Prologue "Where am I?" A boy with dark violet hair and black streaks had fallen down a mysterious locker. "What the hell? What is this place?" The boy stared at his uniform; a white collar, a blue-striped necktie, a black and white vest, and an indigo suit along with blue pants. All of a sudden, there was a noise coming from another locker. This time, the boy heard it behind him. The boy turned around and saw nothing except a blank, meaningless wall that is facing him. The boy leaned again the wall while hearing an unfamiliar voice coming from the thin walls, which the boy realized how smooth it is, "Oof, god damn it." The boy headed out of the classroom and dashed off to another classroom that is next to the classroom that the boy first approached on the left. The boy peeked through the glass window and saw a young lady, who seems to be the same age as him. The girl has a brunette hair with a silver ribbon wrapped as a ponytail. She wears a pink and black sailor uniform with black heels without socks. Her brown eyes start to shine when she meets the boy's eyes. Awkwardly, the boy begins to hide his face, but was too late when the girl went out of the classroom and goes straight to him. "Oh, I didn't realize how there is another person here," the girl murmured. "I don't even know why we are here." The boy scratched his back. "Same, I don't even know where I am..." "What do you mean?" The girl tilted her head as if she doesn't believe the boy's statement. "Ah, now that you mention it, I do not even remember anything at all before we got captured here. My name is Katie Miu. My talent is mysterious, so it's best if you don't know it until the very end." Hmph, I am Bryclie Kokichi, your one and only, Ultimate Occultist!" The boy grins. "You may know me from the popular Kokichi family! We are quite one rich family. That's all it is for now. I can be an expert at lying, however." Katie starts talking in a serious tone. "Even though we barely know each other, it does not mean that you can start having a conversation about anything that has nothing to do with the current situation." "Right, I apologize," Bryclie sighed. "I was trying to tell you how I can easily lie. Is that bad for you to listen to me?" "Look, I just want you to shut up and let me focus on the situation we are currently having," Katie mumbles as she approaches the impact doors. It somehow leads to a weird-looking gym. "Geez, two more people? Man, how desperate can this person be? They sure brought us here for something," a boy with a smooth hair said. His hair has a color of white, along with the light pink tips that show on the bottom of his hair. He has mint-colored eyes and dimples that spread his mouth wide. He was wearing a bright yellow tank top and has a dark symbol that resembles as a crescent moon. He's also wearing a black hoodie over it. "I don't know, but I just got here and saw you," a girl with red eyes sighed. She has an enormous beanie that resembles as a souvenir from the Strawberry Festival. Her ponytail was on a side of her left shoulder. "I'm... Chloe Amari," the girl begins to continue talking. "I am the Ultimate Confectioner..." "Just so you know, I was the one who made sweet candies. You know, my grandpa owned that popular shop...the so-called Desserted Land. Get it?" "Huh, I think I remember you..." Bryclie ponders. "I actually do remember you..." "That's right...I remember her...." remembers.... She wears a pink blouse that has the magenta mini polka dots all over the blouse. She also wears a white a-line skirt with pink slippers. "I am... '''Jordan Enomoto', the Ultimate Skateboarder," another boy mumbled as he introduced himself. He has blue hair and green eyes. His hair got pulled in a fashionable way. He wore a denim jacket along with yellow shorts and a red shirt under the denim jacket. He also wears orange sneakers. He turns and faces Bryclie directly in the eyes. "Shouldn't we just go through this later, so we can investigate this place?" Jordan begins to glare at Bryclie. "We need to find a way out without hesitation." "Why don't we just investigate everything then?" Katie suggested. "We can still introduce ourselves so, then, it would make things easier, am I right?" "Good point," a girl talk slowly as she begins to fall asleep. "Zzzzzzz......" "God damn it, can someone wake her up again? This is the fourth time she has been doing this, so keep an eye on her," the boy with white hair and the light pink tips on the bottom of his hair demanded as he heads out for the door. "Hey, Marcus, have you..... forgot..... to introduce yourself...?" The girl slowly opens her eyes and talks even more slower. "Ashely is....so tired as always..." "Oh, hmph, I'm Marcus Nishida, the Ultimate Graffiti Artist," the boy mumbles as he grabs a chocolate candy bar from his pocket and throws away the wrapper. He slowly eats it and bites every piece one by one. "Hey, Marcus, where did you find that candy bar from?" Jordan interrogates as he keeps his eyes on Bryclie. "You never told us about it." "Of course, the vending machine from outside of the building," Marcus answered. "You guys wouldn't know about it since I seem to be the only one here who has a brain." "Aw, there's a vending machine...?" the girl rubs her eyes and slowly narrows her eyes. "Ashely wants a delicious cookie... so I can be able to eat it again..." The girl slowly closes her eyes. She begins to sleep and snores out loud. Her saliva pops out of her mouth and drools all over her outfit. "Wake up, Ashely..." Chloe raised her hand into the air and slaps the girl in the face gently. The girl suddenly woke up again from Chloe's sudden attack. She sucks in her saliva and stood there without saying anything. She appears to be wearing a black hoodie that has a neon pink and neon green pattern all over it. She seems to also wear neon-based cat ears on her head. Her lavender eyes start to show when she begins to look at Bryclie directly in the eyes. "...Ashely Yukari, the Ultimate Designer," the girl continues to stand still without smiling. "They usually call Ashely as Sleeping Beauty since I usually get sleepy." She yawns and covers her mouth. "Tell me, what do you usually design?" Katie asked. "Like, do you design anything specifically?" "Ashely can design buildings, clothing, homes, games, inventions...basically everything so far...despite that..." Ashely yawns and stares at Katie. "What do you even do?" "I don't quite remember my talent...I just know that it's unknown...for now." Katie tries to remember her true talent but somehow can't. "Is she even going to try and find her talent...she doesn't even look determined at all....but she's serious...I think..." "For living, I had to do chores and tasks for the sake of my family....I never get quite that much sleep since I had to get busy every day..." "So, you're usually quite busy...let me guess, you were forced to stay busy and not get enough sleep?" Katie looks concerned. "Is that so?" "Yep, that's where I get my talent...I design things hat can help my family and citizens..." "Hmm, I see," Katie looks away as she begins to ask more questions. "What does it feel like to become a busy designer? You don't have free time at all?" "Well, I like to get busy...the problem is...my eyes....they are pretty useful and all...but they are used like.....almost 24/7..." "I kinda feel bad for her...but at least...she seems very happy right now..."''Bryclie thinks to himself. "Wow, you sure do love to sleep... hehe," Bryclie giggled. "I am Bryclie Kokichi, the Ultimate Occultist." "Ultimate Occultist, huh...?" Ashely ponders as she stares at her hands. "Hmm..." "Sounds like a cool talent... I guess," Jordan smiled. "Anyway, should we all go outside and explore? We might meet new people since there are 6 of us now." "I agree since there is so much mystery behind all of this," Katie said while she walked out of the gym. "This building doesn't seem too antiquated but I think I recognize this building somewhere before..." "You can act like a nihilist sometimes, you know?" Bryclie teased. "Meanwhile, I am just being a masochistic freak over here." "Stop wasting time!" Jordan rolled his eyes and motions them to come out of the room. The others followed and stopped by a nearby classroom. What they first saw is a boy with blonde hair sitting aside from the locker with a girl who has turquoise eyes. She has white hair in pigtails. The boy gazed at Bryclie while the girl fed him some chocolate chip cookies. The others came in and examine the classroom. There are green walls and a purple carpet. Katie saw an unconscious girl laying down on the floor. The girl was wearing a helmet and has her hair set up as a ponytail. Her hair color is auburn kind. Bryclie blinked twice when he couldn't stop glancing at Katie. "Hmm, what do you want from me?" Katie turns to face Bryclie and crosses her arms. "You're smart, you know that, do you?" Bryclie seems flustered and surprised. He continues to talk to Katie and complain about their similarities. "Alright, alright, let's stop this nonsense since there are people staring at us," Jordan stated. "I don't think this will lead us to anywhere since I think we need to introduce ourselves." "Uh, yes, please, we literally don't know who you are, so, go ahead and introduce yourselves," the boy with blonde hair scratched his back and eats another chocolate cookie from the girl with platinum blonde hair that has her hair tied into pigtails. "Why don't you introduce yourself, then?" Katie tilted her head in confusion. "You need to introduce yourselves first, all of you." "I am '''Johnny Otsuki', the Ultimate Spy," the boy with blonde hair stood up with confidence and smiles. "You may know me from somewhere in this school. It's an honor to meet you." "I am Valerie Teruya', the Ultimate Chocolatier! The girl smiles as her pigtails swung around her shoulder. She stood up with Johnny. "People called me as a Chocolate Queen because I love chocolate so much and I made the finest chocolate desserts and snacks ever! Everyone sure loves me and my skills!" Johnny wears a black jacket that shows a shirt that is solid orange. He seems to be wearing skinny jeans and black sneakers. His green eyes were gazing at Bryclie. Valerie wears a mint halter top and a brown pleated skirt. She appears to be wearing white sneakers with long socks. Her blue eyes shimmer while she begins to feed Johnny some chocolate strawberries. "It's nice to meet you..." Katie looked away and stared at a girl, who is lying down on the floor. "Who is she?" "She's Catherine Murakami, the Ultimate Equestrian," Johnny said. "She can be very scary and tough. She could easily make people get on her nerves and beat the crap out of them." Catherine begins to wake up. She slams her fist onto the locker. "Ugh, what's with all of that ruckus? Can't I sleep?" "Hello there, Catherine," Bryclie lends her his hand. "Currently, we are all here together. I am Bryclie Kokichi, the Ultimate Occultist." Catherine stretches her arms out and punches the locker once more. "How do you know my name? Are you a stalker?" Catherine was about to attack Bryclie with a slap. "Hey, relax, Catherine, he doesn't mean harm. We told those people about ourselves," Johnny said, trying to defend Bryclie. "They are not a threat to us after all." "Pfft, whatever, as long as you don't harm any of us," Catherine said. "Let's just go already. I want you all to stop staring at me like I am your new friend. I am not, however. So, the more you treat me like a lovey-dovey, the more I will beat the crap out of you." "Alright then! Let's all go and explore with 9 of us here!" Valerie stands up and skips around the room. "La, la, la, la!" Bryclie and the others follow Valerie. Valerie was trying to shove some chocolate strawberries in Katie's mouth, while Johnny is carrying Ashely, who is sleeping and snores so calmly. Everyone else is having a normal conversation. Ashely slowly wakes up. "Hm, did I fall asleep again?" Ashely realized that Johnny has been carrying her this whole time. "W-Where is my console...? Did I lose it again...?" "Relax, I still have it," Johnny takes out a handheld game console from his pocket. "I knew you might need it at some point." "Oh, uh, thanks, can I have it back?" Ashely said. Her cheeks begin to turn pink as if she was blushing. "Can you put me down...?" "Oh, sorry about that..." Johnny apologized. "I don't think I can do both because first of all, I am carrying you and you need to relax your eyes, and second of all, I don't want you to fall asleep on the ground again. That's why I am carrying you, so you won't get left behind." "We're here..." Catherine sighs as she approaches by a nearby classroom. "I have this feeling that we are going to meet another group of people." Katie steps forward and pushes the door open. There were 4 unfamiliar people. "Nine newcomers...? Seriously, what's really going on...?" the boy with fluffy, brown hair and glasses stared at the others, confused. "Why are we trapped here?" "That's what we want to know, too," Katie said. "Mind introducing yourselves?" "Hmm, I am Marvin Fujimori, the Ultimate Poet," the boy intrdouced himself. He touches his lenses. "As you may know, I make poems about everything but mostly things that are aesthetics. " "Erm, I am...K-Kylie T-Tsukiko...the Ultimate Pastel Artist," the girl with blue hair down with a braid on the side. Her badge eyes show from Bryclie's distance. Hm, she seems shy and antisocial...''Bryclie thinks to himself. "H-Hey, you don't have to stutter and be scared of us..." Johnny speaks softly. "Y-You know that we won't harm you." "I-I'm not scared of anyone here," Kylie stuttered. "I am just thinking of a topic to talk about, right after the introduction, of course." Kylie wears a blue tank top with a large purple coat. She wears a pink, long skirt. She wears blue sneakers. Her golden eyes shimmer in the sunlight. Bryclie spotted a guy sitting on the sofa. He was playing video games. "Who is he...?" Katie interrogates. "He doesn't seem to join in this conversation." "Why don't you guys figure out yourselves, then?" Marvin shrugged. "I mean, if you want to find out something, you should try and figure it out." "Wow, thanks for nothing," Jordan made an annoyed expression on his face. "I appreciated it." Marcus decided to go to a mysterious person, who was playing video games. "Hey, you, little kid." The kid was too busy focusing on his video game. He didn't even look at Marcus straight in the face. "What...?" "Who are you?" Johnny joins in the conversation. "You are quite busy with a game..." "Hmm..." A boy ponders slowly. "I am... '''Jason Kamiya'... the Ultimate Gamer." The boy said as he stroked his strawberry blonde hair. "Well, then, it's nice to meet you," Johnny smiled. "Heh, you do act like Ashely over there." Johnny points at Ashely, who is playing her handheld game console on a couch. "What is this room...?" Katie begins to change the subject. "Hm, it doesn't even look like a classroom." "This room is a lounge," Marvin explains to Katie and the others. "We just randomly woke up here..." "Hmm, darling, is there more visitors?" A black ahoge popped up behind the couch. The boy's expression was very disturbing to the others since he looks so happy. "For the last time..." Jason slowly spoke since he refused to pay that much attention to the others. "I am not your darling..." Jason clearly has no expression on since he had kept on staring at the TV screen blankly. "Man, you seriously do need a break, Jason-kun..." Marcus rolled his eyes and pulls a cord from the power outlet. "We are all here, right?" "Nani, I don't want to," Jason whined. He yawns and rubs his eyes. "Hmph, you're rude." "I don't think we met yet," Katie turns around and meets the boy's pink eyes. "Do I know you?" "I am Julian Izumi , the Ultimate Impressionist. I can imitate people easily," the boy greeted with a smile. "Nice to meet nine of you." "Ah, so you impersonate others as well Julian ruffles Jason's hair and turns to Katie. "Say, do you want to hang out together at the bar? There is a bar nearby." "Huh, there's a bar?" Bryclie was shocked to hear that there is a bar in a weird building like this. "Really...?" "There is a bar," Julian points at the metal door that leads to another room. "The others are there too." "Others?" Johnny became curious and goes to the door which leads to a fancy-looking bar. There are five unknown people hanging out by the diner. "Geez, how long are we trapped here?" A girl with a short black hair groaned. Her dark brown eyes flared with anger and stress. "Cussing won't help any of us in this situation, Briana," a girl with a blonde hair said calmly. Her hair was pulled back as a bun while her face expression seems a little bit off. "Look, my life isn't easy at all," the other girl begins to crush an orange. "I had to kill Mafia members when I became a sharpshooter. It's not easy...so is this situation...." Bryclie stared at Briana, hoping for her to shut up soon. He doesn't look scared to talk to her. He walks up to her. "What?" She turns her head to Bryclie's direction. "Why are you looking at me?" "Nothing, of course," Bryclie quickly turns around before meeting the girl's eyes. "So, you're Briana...? Am I correct?" "Yeah, Briana Hirose, the Ultimate Sharpshooter, she looks away and sighed heavily. "This sucks ass, am I right?" "Y-yeah, it does," Johnny responded. "Mind if I ask all of you to introduce yourselves?" "Who's that fine lady?" A boy with brown hair drools as his eyes sparkled by looking at Katie. "She's gorgeous as hell." The boy leaned his back and about to kiss Katie's hand. Instead, he kissed Bryclie's since Bryclie stands in between them. Everyone else in the room snickered as the boy removed his lips from Bryclie's hand. "Wow, I don't know how to describe what it taste like so far," the boy's eyes meet Katie's. "Tell me this, why are you hanging out with him?" He glares at Bryclie as his expression is filled with envy. "You should hang out with me instead of him. You deserve way better than him." Katie feels disgusted and sighs heavily. She stops meeting the boy's eyes as she looked away with a dirty look on her face. "You haven't even introduce yourself yet." The boy bows and looked at Johnny. "I'm the best bartender you can think of...that's right! I am the Ultimate Bartender. The name's Leonard Hagiwara." Katie rolls her eyes and gently strokes her own hair strand. Everyone else introduced themselves to the new people they met. " Category:Stories